


Now I'm Getting Wiser...

by phantomWanderer



Series: Forgotten Snapshots of a Lonely Portrait [2]
Category: Ib (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Hospital Staff, Bad Parenting, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Child slavery, Childhood Trauma, Corrupt police, Do Not Read if you are vulnerable to these things, Forced Prostitution, Garry has a bad childhood, I haven't covered all the trauma but its the major things, More Tags Added As I Think Of Them, Nobody Asks The Right Questions, Other, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Sexual Slavery of a Minor, These are all headcanons for Garry, This is really dark, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Underage Prostitution, Victim Blaming, child endangerment, child sexual assault, i don't know how to tag things, warning you now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:00:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26924764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomWanderer/pseuds/phantomWanderer
Summary: Somewhere in a dark and abandoned park, long forgotten by anyone living, Garry sits and remembers the past. Things may be bad now, but they could be worse.They could be So Much worse, and he's well aware of that fact.This is a look at Garry's Past from the perspective of Present, Post-Forgotten Portrait Ending Garry looking back on things, and remembering.
Relationships: Garry/Trauma
Series: Forgotten Snapshots of a Lonely Portrait [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982141
Kudos: 2





	Now I'm Getting Wiser...

**Author's Note:**

> None of this is canon, and I'm not a very good writer. Please be honest with your criticism, and tell me what you think.
> 
> This is chock-full of my own personal headcanons for Garry and people who may or may not have been in his past- In no way do I own rights to the character or game in which he originates.

This was supposed to be a short story, and it will be eventually, but right now I just can't bring myself to write the words that will eventually make up the story.

I Will Revisit This Eventually.  
  
This is Not the End.

**Author's Note:**

> This will be updated Sporadically or not at all depending on how I feel at any given moment, as I have ADHD and Executive Dysfunction.


End file.
